Passion non-conventionnel
by SaYuriPetitLys
Summary: Quand on fait partie de la haute société anglaise dans les années 1860, on se doit d'être irréprochable mais il s'avère que j'ai une passion peu commune, malsaine et mal vu pour mon rang. Malgré mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à me lasser de cette addiction, tout comme je n'arrive pas à me lasser de le regarder.


Salut ! Voici un OS écrit après une soudaine inspiration et surtout une partie de Syndicate !

Aucun nom n'est cité donc cet OS peut très bien se lire si on ne connait pas l'univers de Syndicate. Il faut juste connaitre un minimum l'époque victorienne.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Allez... ENJOY !

Disclaimer : Assasin's Creed Syndicate et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Ubisoft

* * *

Toute ma vie n'est que fabulation et hypocrisie. Sans cesse paré de faux-semblants du matin au soir afin de paraître parfaite auprès de tous ces prédateurs qui peuplent notre monde. Je suis née dans une famille de la haute société, éduqué depuis mon plus jeune âge pour être une Lady, une femme silencieuse, intelligente mais pas trop, dévoué corps et âme à son mari qu'elle n'aimera jamais. L'obéissance était la première chose qu'ont m'a appris, je n'avais pas le droit de choisir mon destin... en fait, je n'avais pas de destin, le seul destin que je servais était celui de mon père, qui me mariait seulement pour les affaires.

Pourtant un jour, une simple rencontre changea tout le sens de ma vie. J'avais pris l'habitude de sortir en cachette le soir, dans ces quartiers dit populaires, et c'est à ce moment-là que je vis une chose étrange, un club de combats. Des hommes combattaient pour de l'argent et le public pariait sur qui sortirait vainqueur, tout ça dirigé par un bookmaker. C'est ce bookmaker qui changea ma vie et qui me donna mon seul et unique défaut, les jeux d'argent. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu succomber à l'appel mais une fois j'ai parié juste pour connaître cette ambiance, et chaque soir je revenais, ainsi de suite, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de parier sur ces combattants qui se cassait des bras et des jambes. A chaque fois accueilli par le sourire de ce bookmaker, qui avait deviné je suis sûr que je n'avais normalement rien a faire ici, que j'étais d'un plus haut rang que je ne le laissais croire. Il était gentil, c'était tellement rare dans mon monde, il restait près de moi pour que je ne puisse avoir d'ennui, il ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleure parieuse de ce qu'il disait. Tous les soirs, je revenais et tous les soirs, il me souriait. Au fil du temps, on se parlait et peut être pourrions nous parler d'amitié mais ni lui ni moi n'avions donné notre nom à l'autre. Le temps passé, de long et long mois, pendant lequel le jour je devenais une Lady à qui on cherchait un mari et la nuit une simple parieuse dans ce monde d'homme.

Un jour d'automne, j'ai été fiancé à un homme de bon parti, avec une bonne carrière de politique devant lui, l'homme idéal me disait ma mère. Cette nouvelle venait de sceller mon « destin » à jamais et je devais dire adieu et cette addiction. C'est pour cela que ce soir-là, j'avais décidé d'y aller pour la dernière fois. Je m'étais préparé avec cette robe confortable dérobé à une de mes servantes et qui ma mère trouve si laide. Je me dirigeais comme d'habitude vers le club de combat où le bookmaker m'attendait. Une fois arrivé et installé près de lui, j'étais prête à faire mon dernier pari de ma vie. Le bookmaker était d'humeur joyeuse, plus que d'habitude, ces yeux brillaient d'excitation. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit :

« Vous allez voir Miss, vous ne serez pas déçu ce soir, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui risque bien de devenir notre nouveau champion et pour un moment. »

J'étais curieuse, rare était les personnes qui restaient champion plus de deux soirs. L'homme en question se fit désiré, puisqu'il arriva une heure après le début des combats. Il était grand et assez beau, il dégageait quelque chose de magnétique. Il parla quelques instants au bookmaker et ce dernier le présenta à la foule en délire. Cet homme était un merveilleux combattant, il n'avait rien à voir avec tous ceux que j'avais vu précédemment. Cet homme raviva quelque chose en moi, cette passion si mauvaise pour moi était devenue plus forte. J'avais décidé que ce serait le dernier soir et pourtant il fallait que je suive le parcours de cet homme, que je vois jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller. C'est ainsi que pour la seconde fois un homme, que je ne connaissais même pas, me fit perdre le contrôle. Au diable mes résolutions, je revenais chaque soir pour voir cet homme combattre et pariait de l'argent sur sa victoire plus qu'évidente. Plus j'y allais et plus j'y prenais goûts, c'est malsain, me dirais vous, qu'une fille de mon rang prennent du plaisir à regarder des hommes se battre, se casser les os, tous ça pour gagner de l'argent... mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'était un petit péché auquel je ne pouvais résister et auquel je m'y adonnais avec un plaisir certains.

Ainsi va ma courte vie si misérable à côté de ces nuits de passion que je vivais. Mes fiançailles furent annulées, le système économique avait été désorienté par le meurtre d'un banquier par un trouble-fête. Mes parents ne voulaient en aucun cas que je sois associé à cette barbarie et annulèrent les fiançailles. Mes journées étaient redevenues une quête du mari tandis que mes nuits restaient toujours plus passionnante. Un soir comme les autres, j'étais comme toujours assise près du bookmaker. Sauf que le champion n'était toujours pas là, Allait-il venir ce soir ? Je regardais avec interrogation le bookmaker, mais il n'en savait pas plus que moi. Cette absence me faisait douter, était-il bon pour moi de continuer à fréquenter ce genre d'endroit ? J'étais de plus en plus confuse quand j'entendis quelqu'un derrière moi me parlait :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir fait attendre Miss, mais j'étais retenue par des affaires. J'espère ne pas arriver trop tard pour vous divertir. »

C'était lui... il était à côté de moi à présent et me regarder avec un sourire en coin. Je ne lui répondis rien à part un simple sourire qui pour la première fois de ma vie était sincère. Beaucoup aurait démenti, ce qu'il disait mais c'était vrai et je l'assumais à présent, ces combats d'une violence sans nom, cette ambiance fouillis qui régnait, cet argent que je pariais, c'était du vice pour les gens que je côtoyais le jour, mais la nuit il n'y avait que moi, juste moi sans artifice, au milieu de tous ces hommes, et je prenais un véritable plaisir à être spectatrice des combats. J'y éprouvais une certaine jubilation, qui sur le moment me donnerais presque envie d'envoyer tous balader pour ne voir que cet homme se battre et réduire tous ses adversaires.

* * *

Hey ! Ça va toujours ?

Que ça vous ai plu ou pas, vous pouvez laisser une review, ça fera toujours plaisir et ça m'aidera à m'améliorer.

Je vous adore tous, même toi dans le fond ! Bisous,

SaYuri PetitLys


End file.
